numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TSRITW/THP: Luminary of the Stars
If you wanna see the characters and the rest of the chapters, click here. previously... *S4: I went to bed that night, and this is what I saw. *S4: I was in outer space, for some reason. *S4: After that, I felt like I was getting sucked into a black hole... *S4: ...yep, definitely a black hole. *S4: It didn't really make sense, since black holes don't actually suck, but... *S4: ...dreams don't always have to be accurate, right? *S4: I could see the spaghettification happening to me. *S4: When I feel like I was in total darkness, I saw a purple glowing figure. *S4: There was pink liquid surrounding him... *S4: ...I think I have seen this character before... tutorial ---- Subconscious Bingo ---- *This may seem unlikely, but you have to think during a dream. *It will only happen once, fortunately. *In Subconscious Bingo, you will see a lot of balls in your mind's mind. *You must create the five-letter sequence using the letters. *At first, the letters will not be revealed. *You can shine a light with the same button as the concentration function. *That will cause your subconscious gauge to drain, however. *Oh, in dreamscapes, your influence and focus gauges are merged into one subconscious gauge. *If the subconscious gauge goes empty... *...you will wake up, and the dreamscape-chapter thing must be restarted. *Also, brief waves of light will appear to assist you. *They do not use up your subconscious gauge, so once you know which letters to choose... *Choose that ball like you would shoot a Truth Bullet. *Don't tell anyone, but it's like Hangman's Gambit Version 3.0. *Thank you for your time. subconscious bingo Who is that purple figure? ____ answer * KAITO *S4: I GOT IT! complete! *S4: I found out who he was, and so I spoke... *S4: You're Kaito, right? *???: That's right! ---- Kaito Momota Ultimate Astronaut ---- *KM: Say, how did you get into this black hole, anyway? *S4: I... had no choice. *KM: Hey, aren't you that guy who survived the first trial? *S4: What!? *S4: How did he know that? *S4: Umm... yes, along with thirteen others... *KM: Look, kiddo. *KM: You gotta man up and do this! *S4: What do you mean? *KM: Even if I'm trapped in this hole forever... *KM: ...you must never give up hope! *S4: Hope? What did he mean by... *S4: The moment I said that, I saw a shimmering light in the sky. *S4: Well, not really the sky, 'cause remember, we're in a black hole... *S4: Anyway, I had a feeling that I should touch it. *KM: And remember, always believe in yourself! *S4: Got it! *S4: As soon as I touched that white light... *S4: ...I woke up. *S4: It was seven in the morning. *PE: Squarangl'r, you woke up as well? *S4: Yeah, I think I did... *PE: Anyway, I had this dream about me still being in school and- *S4: I was sucked into a black hole. *PE: You what? *S4: That's how I explained my dream... *S4: Anyway, after one very hungry night, I went to the cafeteria. to be continued Category:Blog posts Category:THP Category:Dreamscapes